


Rasing them Together

by Ac0ltSinner_87



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Angel is a sweetie, Canon Non-Binary Character, Devil is a gremlin, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Milk and Yam aren't dating yet but will soon, Multi, Slow Burn, They're just 2 dudes living together raising kids so no homo, but both are too dumb to figue it out, they both have a crush on eachother tho, yet atleast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac0ltSinner_87/pseuds/Ac0ltSinner_87
Summary: A few shots of where Milk Cookie and Purple Yam Cookie have to take care of two orphaned cookies and slowly come around of becoming a family together.
Relationships: Angel Cookie & Devil Cookie (Cookie Run), Milk Cookie & Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run), Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Woken up

"They're up again..." Milk slowly opened his eyes and sighed, the baby monitor was echoing their cries, Purple Yam groaned.

"We just got them to SLEEP!" The barbarian complained though not so loudly as he was just waking, Milk slowly stood up from his bed and stretched out and yawning. "It's okay I'll go check on them again." Milk Cookie turned down the monitor and walked out.

He could their snobs grew closer and closer and Milk opened the room, Angel cookie was the one crying this time, standing himself up from the side of his crib. Devil, somehow, managed to sleep through it, or maybe he was aware but just ignoring it.

"Shhh, it's okay Angel, Milk's here." The picked up golden locked cookie and checked to see if anything was wrong with him, there wasn't. "Perhaps your hungry then?"

Angel and Milk made their way to the kitchen and Milk settled Angel in their playpen, as he did that he got the formula and waited for it to boil. Luckily, Angel calmed down a little, though still crying, finally the milk was ready, the holder of the milk shield squirted some droplets on his arm, making sure it wasn't too hot.

Milk picked up Angel Cookie, cradling them in his arm and held up the bottle to him, Angel whimpered but finally latched onto the nub and greedily suckled away. "Wow, you must've really been hungry huh?" Milk chuckled a little, Angel was a loud eater for sure, Milk walked into the lounge room, sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV but turned down the volume. 

Milk quietly sighed, until he heard his bedroom door open, Yam came out still looking tired. "I thought you were going to sleep?" The silver haired Cookie questioned, the ex-warrior sat down next to him. "Nah, I think I can stay up a little longer..." and lazily looked at Angel drinking their meal and gave a small smile.

"Y'know, their kinda cute when they're not screaming their head off." Purple Yam admitted, though he spoke too soon as both heard Devil loudly crying, Milk couldn't help but giggle at the coincidental quote. "It's alright, I'll get them." Yam got up and went to the source of noise's room ad came out with a little struggling Demon.

"They must've missed Angel Cookie." Milk commented, Yam was having trouble holding Devil considering all his fidgeting and attempting to get out of his guardian's grasp. "Must've..." He replied back, sitting down again with the pacifist, he sat Devil down in the middle who finally stopped sobbing but had a annoyed look on their face.

Purple Yam couldn't help but poke the demon's stomach, which Devil was quick to hiss at him for. "Man, babies are really fat." Yam announced, Milk giggled at that comment. "That's because babies can't exercise." Milk looked back at Angel, it seemed they were done their meal, the silver haired cookie placed the empty bottle on the floor and placed angel over his shoulder and started patting their back.

"Do you like being a caretaker?" The barbarian questioned, putting a drowsy Devil in lap balancing him up, Milk thought about it. "I don't mind it I guess, somewhere deep down, I always wanted to be a daddy. What about you?"

Yam Shrugged. "Not really, taking care of anyone but yourself can be a pain, but with help, I guess it's alright." Milk gave a warm smile to his close friend, then he heard Angel cookie do a sickly noise and he could feel a warm liquid on his back. "Oh please tell me they didn't just vomit on me..."

Yam glanced around to Milk shoulder. "They did." The barbarian couldn't help but chuckle, the pacifist slowly toke the child off of his shoulder and placed them on the couch, Angel couldn't help but giggle. "I guess I'm gonna go have a shower, could you please watch them."

"Can do."


	2. Breakfeast

"COME on Devil! Just eat it!" Yam pushed the spoon near the fussy toddler's mouth, Devil Hissed. "NO!" The red cookie slapped the utensil causing oatmeal to fly, the barbarian growled. "I still can't believe their first word was 'No'..." Purple Yam groaned.

Milk giggled, he was giving Angel a bath in the kitchen sink. "It's defiantly their favourite word too." The silver haired cookie replied, Yam went to go pick up the spoon but then he heard a splat, the deadlocked cookie spun his head and groaned angrily, of course Devil pushed their meal off their high chair.

Purple Yam put his face into his hands. "WHY ARE KIDS SO DIFFICULT!" Yam yelled and stormed off from the kitchen, Milk took Angel out of the sink and put a towel around them and put them in their playpen. Milk walked to find where went off to and found them in the room they shared, he sitting on his bed back face turned. 

"Is everything alright Yam? I'm sure Devil didn't mean it." The pacifist consulted, and slowly walked over to sit on the bed with his friend. "I don't get, how can you deal with them everyday, how have you not gotten MAD at them?" The barbarian questioned with an annoyed tone in his voice, Milk shrugged. "I've kind of been a very patience cookie in my life to be honest, I don't like get really mad at anyone." The purple cookie.

"Of COURSE, you haven't." Yam annoyed talked back, Milk gave a warm smile and gave the cookie a side hug, Yam didn't push back though he felt flushed by the action. "Yam, I think your the strongest cookie I've met, how are you getting defeated by such little cookies?" Milk teased, Purple Yam made a 'hmpf' noise.

"Let's head back to the kids, Angel still needs to be fed, and if you really want I can deal with Devil." Yam nodded. "That'd be good then." and both headed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short, I'm not the best at long stories =A=


	3. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is a fast learner

"Ca-Cat, CAT!"

Milk warmly smiled. "That was very good Angel! Goodness your a fast learner." It was true, Angel had only just turned 8 and a half months old and already knew a handfull of words.

Angel pointed at Milk cookie. "Milk! Milk!" The guardian giggled. "Your really getting the hang of it." Milk picked up a flashcard with a jelly frog on it. "Now, can you tell me what animal this is?"

"DOG!" The child yelled with glee. "Uhh, close I guess, it's a frog, remember, fr-og." Angel tilted his head. "Frr, frro-"

Suddenly the front door opened, it was Yam and he had a sleeping Devil in a front facing carrier. "Hey, we're back from our jog." Angel pointed at Yam with sparkles in his eyes. "FROG!" and started crawling towards him.

"Why is he calling me frog? Are you teaching to insult cookies now milk? Didn't think you hadn't in you." The purple cookie chuckled and he took devil out of the carrier and settled him on the couch. "It-it isn't like that! I just was teaching him some word!" Milk defended as he stood up, Yam picked up the golden locked baby.

"I know, I'm just teasing." He replied, Angel started chewing on Yam's dreadlocks as he was in his arms. "I'm geussing he's hungry." Milk picked up and cradled Devil. "Most likey, I'll make some lunch then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SORRY FOR BEING DEAD-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil has a bad dream
> 
> This is set when Devil and Angel are like 4 in this chapter

"Milk..."

The silver haired opened his tired eyes to see a sniffling Devil cookie holding a bat plushie, he rarely saw them like this.

"Had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" Their voice was shaking, Milk cookie rose up a little. 

"Sure thing Devi, come on in." Devil eyes widen and attempted to hop on the bed but was a bit too short, Milk scooped him up and settled him in.

Putting a blanket on the both of them, Devil snuggled up to milk putting their head against his chest, which was surprising, Devil wasn't always affectionate.

"Night milk... I love you." And with that, Devil cookie drifted to sleep, Milk kissed the red cookie's forehead. "Night Devi, I love you too."

When Milk woke up, Devil cookie was still there beside but along was Angel cookie, when did he get there...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture I made here https://acoltsinner.tumblr.com/post/612505407337955328/broke-milk-and-yam-adopt-angel-woke-milk-and


End file.
